Blinded by faith
by Eva Nightingale
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt um 1944 und somit in den Herrentagen von Grindelwald.rnCassidy wird befohlen eine Mission zu übernehmen, die ihr ganzes Leben verändern wird. Dabei lernt sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen und trifft auf Freunde und Feinde.
1. Disclaimer

**Blinded by faith**

**_Disclaimer:_**Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling und ich habe mich nur ihrer bedient. Die Rechte liegen natürlich bei der Autorin selbst und den Filmemachern. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit der Geschichte und schreibe nur aus reinem Spaß am Schreiben.

Andere Figuren, die nicht in den Büchern/ Filmen beschrieben sind, sind meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen.

* * *

Dies ist die Geschichte von Cassidy, einem ewigjungen Mädchen und ihrem Weg durch die Zeit.

Die Geschichte spielt um 1944 und somit in den Herrentagen von Grindelwald.

Cassidy wird befohlen eine Mission zu übernehmen, die ihr ganzes Leben verändern werden wird. Dabei lernt sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen, lernt neue Freunde kennen, trifft aber auch auf neue Feinde.


	2. Neue Wege

**Kapitel 1**

_Sie war stets die Schöne, die Beliebte gewesen. Ich jedoch war nur der Schmutz unter ihrem Schuh._

Cassidy war das ewige Schattendasein leid. Immer wurde Lilliana ihr vorgezogen und obwohl es Zwillingsschwestern waren, konnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein: Lilliana war schön, hatte samtenes, goldenes Haar und Augen so türkis wie das Meer in der Karibik. Cassidy war zwar nicht hässlich, aber man würde sie nicht gerade als sehr hübsch bezeichnen. Eine magere Gestalt, mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen; niemand würde glauben, dass die beiden verwand waren. Doch das waren sie und nun seit mehr als zweihundert Jahren durch das Band des Blutes miteinander verbunden.

„Cassidy, der Hohe Rat erwartet dich!" Cassidy schrak aus ihrem Dämmerzustand auf.

„Der Hohe Rat?", fragte sie verwirrt und richtete sich auf. Das Bett unter ihr war hart und kalt – war es schließlich auch nicht zum Schlafen gedacht. Ein Magiefeld umgab das Bett und spendete Energie. „Wie lang habe ich geschlafen?" Cassidy stand vom Bett auf und zog sich ihren schwarzen Mantel um.

„Zwei Jahre, zehn Wochen und dreiundzwanzig Stunden," war die knappe Antwort des Mannes, der in würdevollem Abstand zur Tür stand.

„So lange? Mir schien es wie wenige Stunden." Sie verschwendete keine weiteren Worte an den hageren Mann, der mit arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür stand. Er sah sie abfällig an, drehte sich schließlich um und verschwand im Flur. _Idiot, _dachte Cassidy und fuhr sich noch schnell mit einem Kamm durch die Haare. _Was die wohl von mir wollen... Ich war noch nie zu ihnen gerufen worden. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass ich einen Auftrag aufgetragen bekomme. Die haben mir doch nie vertraut, dachten ich wäre zu Nichts zu gebrauchen... _Gedankenverloren machte sich Cassidy auf den Weg zum Versammlungsraum. Ihr hauchdünner Mantel schliff auf dem Boden und verursachte ein leises Zischen, das auch nicht von den Klackgeräuschen ihrer Stiefel übertönt werden konnte.

Die Tür des Versammlungsraumes ging schnarrend auf.

„Cassidy, tritt näher und erfreue die alten Augen deines Meisters!" Cassidy tat wie ihr befohlen und ging auf den Alten zu. Seine Haut war eingefallen und die roten Augen funkelten befremdlich. Mit einer ausladende Geste zeigte er auf die anderen Gestalten der Runde. Ein kleines Mädchen, von dem Cassidy jedoch wusste, das es älter war als sie, und ein Mann mittleren Alters.

„Du kennst Lané und Larson... Wir haben dich heute hier gerufen-" Sein maskenhaftes Gesicht ließ keine Regung erkennen. Er machte eine kleine Pause, als müsse er sich sammeln, bevor er fortfuhr: „weil wir nun denken, dass du bereit bist, deinen ersten Auftrag auszuführen. Deine Schwester war uns bereits sehr zu Diensten und nun sollst du zeigen, was du kannst."

Er kam auf Cassidy zu, die beiden anderen blieben jedoch auf der kleinen Erhebung im Raum stehen. Die Fackeln leuchteten sie von hinten an und nur das Gesicht des Obersten war klar und deutlich zu erkennen. Er benötigte keine Fackel um sich den Augen zu offenbaren, er strahlte selbst Licht aus.

Cassidy überfiel es eiskalt. Sie fürchtete sich vor Wesen, die sich nicht einschätzen konnte und Konstantin war eines jener Wesen. Dazu kam auch noch die Angst vor seiner Skrupellosigkeit und Rachsucht.

„... Du weißt um die Ehre in Mitglied unseres Clans zu sein; ein Mitglied unserer Rasse zu sein. Wende an, was du gelernt hast und du wirst den Auftrag mit Leichtigkeit erfüllen. Gehst du nur einen Schritt vom Weg des Lernens ab, ist die Mission zum Scheitern verurteilt." Cassidy nickte verstehend. Nein, sie würde den Hohen Rat nicht enttäuschen – zu lange hatte sie auf so eine Chance gewartet. Nun konnte sie endlich zeigen, dass sie in ihrer Schwester in Nichts nachstehen würde.


	3. Die Erschaffung

Kapitel 2 

Cassidy näherte sich einer verwitterten Burgruine. Das fahle Mondlicht fiel darauf und verlor sich in den vielen dunklen Ecken des ehemaligen Schlosses.

In äußerster Gespanntheit näherte sie sich der Ruine, die einst einmal hohe Zinnen gehabt haben musste und sicher Platz für prächtige Feste geboten hatte. Doch eine Ewigjunge wie Cassidy konnte hinter die Fassaden sehen. Sehen, was Zauberer zu sehen vermochten – auch wenn sie keine Hexe war. Sie benutzte zwar so eine Art Magie, aber es war eine andere als die der Zauberer. Cassidys Macht beschränkte sich auf die Macht des Blutes und des Todes.

Auf ihrem Gesicht entstand ein kleines Lächeln. Sie hatte die Augen eines nichtmagischen Mensches, aber ihr inneres Auge vermochte ein prächtiges Schloss zu sehen. Viele Türme ragten wie ein Fingerzeig zum Himmel, als wollten sie sagen: „Sieh, was Magie alles tun kann!"

Auf dem Weg hierher war Cassidy kaum Menschen begegnet. Deren Interesse galt auch nicht ihrem eigenen Land, sondern ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nach Osten gewandt, wo gerade unerbittlich der Zweite Weltkrieg tobte. Cassidy hatte davon gehört, als sie über das Land streifte. Verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit und den Schatten, hatte niemand den ungebetenen Gast entdeckt, und so konnte Cassidy einige Dinge erfahren, die äußerst interessant waren. Doch Cassidy hatte etwas anderes zu tun. Ihr Hobby, die Menschen, sollte noch warten können, bis sie ihren Auftrag ausgeführt hatte. Deshalb war sie hier. Hier in der traumhaften Idylle Schottlands musste sie jenes Schloss aufsuchen, das eigentlich eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen war. Cassidy musste einen der Lehrer finden und ihn zu seinem Schicksal führen.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte sie danach gesucht, da die Schule nicht zu finden war und niemand wusste, wo genau sie sich befand. Erschwerend kam bei der Suche noch hinzu, dass sie keine ihrer Fähigkeiten benutzen durfte. So musste sie zum Schatten werden und jede Nacht begab sie sich erneut auf die Suche. Cassidys Ernährung bestand aus Nagetieren und anderem Getier, das sich nachts auf den einsamen Wegen herumtrieb. Nicht selten musste sie riesige Umwege machen, da ein menschliches Dorf in die Nähe kam. Vermutlich wäre sie dort nicht einmal aufgefallen, aber sie ertrug es nicht von Blicken der Menschen betastet zu sein. Sie fühlte sich unwürdig und schämte sich ihrer Existenz.

Cassidy war anders als ihre Artgenossen. Da war keine überhebliche Arroganz, keine Übermachtsgefühle und vor allem hatte Cassidy etwas, dass den meisten ihrer Art fehlte: Seele.

Der Umstand machte sie zu etwas Besonderem – aber nicht unbedingt sehr beliebt.

Bei ihrer Umwandlung war etwas schief gelaufen. Sie konnte sich noch an ihr Leben zuvor erinnern und erinnerte sich somit auch noch an ihr Kind.

Mit fünfzehn hat sie es ihrem Mann geboren, einem fünfundzwanzigjährigen Kaufmann. Es war eine Ehe, die Cassidys Eltern arrangiert hatten. Sie konnte für ihn keine Liebe empfinden, aber dafür für den kleinen Jungen, der so unschuldig zu ihr aufgesehen hatte.

Die Zwillingsschwestern lebten im selben Haus und hatten noch eine Amme für das Kind besorgt, die sich um Jamie kümmern sollte, während niemand im Haus wäre.

England 1726...

_Cassidy und ihre Zwillingsschwester wurden durch den nahen Wald geschickt um zum nächstgelegenen Dorf zu gelangen. Dort sollten sie neue Kleider kaufen, doch es trat etwas anderes ein. _

_In jenem Wald trafen sie auf Konstantin, der hinter einem mächtigen Baum Schutz suchte. Er hatte sich überschätzt und saß nun im Schatten der Bäume fest. Wie ein verletztes Tier kauerte er zusammengerollt auf dem Waldboden. Obwohl äußerlich abstoßend, übte er auf die beiden Schwestern eine enorme Anziehung aus. Besonders Lilliana war von ihm angetan. _

„_Wir sollten ihm helfen. Er könnte verletzt sein!" Lilliana war von jeher die Nette, Liebe und Sittsame gewesen, auch wenn Cassidy wusste, dass das alles nur Schau war. Sie selbst war eher zurückhaltend, gar verbittert. Ihre Eltern zwangen sie zu der Hochzeit um ihren Willen zu brechen und sie in die Rolle als Hausfrau und Mutter zu zwingen. James, ihrem Gatten, war das natürlich Recht. Ihm war egal, wer seine Frau war, Hauptsache sie war da, wenn er nach ihr rief und spielte bei jedem schmutzigen Spielchen mit. Da Cassidy noch jung war, ließ sie es geschehen und keinen Monat nach der Hochzeit war sie schon schwanger. Ihre Gefühle waren seither abgestumpft. _

„_Nein, es könnte irgendein Unhold sein. Geh nicht so nah ran!" Doch Lilliana war schon in die Hocke gegangen und saß unweit des Fremden. _

„_Geht es Euch nicht gut?" Der Mann brabbelte etwas Unverständliches, deshalb kam Lilliana mit ihrem Gesicht noch ein Stückchen näher an das des Fremden heran. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, während Cassidy gespannt auf eine Reaktion wartete. Eine Weile geschah gar nichts und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse: Lilliana wurde nach vorne gerissen und der Fremde rammte seine Reißzähne in ihren Hals. Cassidy wollte helfen, aber wusste nicht wie, deshalb entschied sie sich zuerst Hilfe zu holen. Jedoch konnte sie sich nicht bewegen und blickte angsterfüllt zu ihrer Schwester, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag und die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte. Sie war tot. _

_Ein unsichtbares Band hielt Cassidy fest. So sehr sie auch versuchte, sie kam keinen Zentimeter voran. Der Mann war inzwischen aufgestanden und seine Hand war auf sie gerichtet, als würde er eine Leine halten, die sie festhielt. Panik erfüllte Cassidy. Sie wollte hier weg und das so schnell wie möglich. _

_Der Mann blieb im Schatten des Baumes und musterte sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse. _

„_Komm einfach her und bring es hinter dich. Du weißt, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst!" Cassidy zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Melodisch und rau zugleich, sorgte sie bei ihr für eine Gänsehaut und ein unheilverkündendes Knurren hinter ihr ließ sie angstvoll einatmen. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und rasantem Herzschlag drehte sie sich schließlich zu den animalischen Lauten. Ein Wesen, halb Mensch, halb Tier, stand hinter ihr, fletschte die Zähne und knurrte erneut dabei. Cassidy entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei. _

_Sie achtete nicht mehr auf den Fremden hinter sich und stolperte drei Schritte nach hinten. Ein Fehler, wie sich rausstellte, denn der seltsame Kauz nutzte die Gelegenheit und riss sie an sich heran. Während er die zappelnde Cassidy mit einer Hand festhielt, drückte er mit der anderen Hand ihren Kopf zur Seite. Nun lag ihr Hals frei und auch die panischen Schreie Cassidys, konnten ihn nicht von ihrem Hals lösen. Er bohrte seine Reißzähne in den weichen Hals seines Opfers und fing an zu saugen. Nicht lange und Cassidy spürte wie sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Sie konnte spüren, wie der Lebensfunken erlosch und einen Moment bevor sich die Augen der Lebenden für immer schlossen, konnte sie das Gesicht ihres zweijährigen Sohnes sehen. Ein fröhliches Lachen des Knaben und dann wurde es dunkel um sie herum. Leblos sackte sie in sich zusammen. _

_Der Unbekannte ließ Cassidy zu Boden fallen und blickte zu dem Werwolf. „Wird auch Zeit, dass du kommst, William!", sagte der Mann und wischte sich das Blut vom Mund. „Ich warte hier schon seit Stunden. Wo warst du? Hast du wieder Ziegen gerissen?" Das Wesen schüttelte den Kopf und eine Verwandlung setzte ein. Sein Brustkorb bildete sich zurück, seine Klauen wurden zu Fingern und die messerscharfen Zähne bildeten allmählich wieder ein normales Menschengebiss. Auch das Fell war verschwunden und nun stand ein muskulöser, aber äußerst nackter Mann da. _

„_Nein," sagte der Mann mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich wurde nur im Dorf aufgehalten. Es tut mir leid, Konstantin, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."_

_Konstantin fixierte Williams Gesicht. „Denk daran, dass du uns dienst. Diene uns sorgfältig und du hast ein leichtes Leben... Noch ein einziges Mal solch einen frappanten Fehler und es kostet dein Leben." Normal hätte Konstantin William sofort getötet, aber er wusste, dass er abhängig von ihm war, solange es noch tagte. Zweifelsohne würde er sich noch an jenem Werwolf rächen, aber zuvor musste er in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Doch wie sollte William ihn aus dem tödlichen Sonnenlicht befreien? Er hatte nichts als seine Haut an. Da gab es nichts, was Konstantin vor den Sonnenstrahlen hätte schützen können. _

„_Wie gedenkst du mich wieder in das Schloss zu bringen?" _

„_Einen Moment noch," bat William und ging zu einem kleinen Gebüsch, hinter dem seine Kleider und eine dicke Lammwolldecke lag. Er schlüpfte schnell in eine Hose und in seine Stiefel, band sich sein Hemd um die Hüfte und brachte die Decke zu Konstantin. _

„_Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet eure Mahlzeit vielleicht noch vor Sonnenuntergang, deshalb wollte ich das ganze mit meiner Verwandlung beschleunigen. Ein wenig Zähnfletschen und schon kommt ihnen ein Vampir schon verlockender vor." Konstantin schnaubte nur abfällig. Was kümmerten ihn die Gedanken eines Werwolfes? Sie waren nur Diener für sie, die den Vampiren am Tage helfen sollten. _

_William war der oberste Werwolf und konnte sich deshalb auch außerhalb der Vollmondphasen verwandeln. Ein Privileg, das nur den stärksten und ältesten Werwölfen vorbehalten war. Andere Werwölfe, waren bestimmt durch die Mondzyklen und hatten das Tier in sich nicht unter Kontrolle. _

„_Was ist mit den Mädchen?", fragte Will und stieß Cassidy mit dem Fuß an. Zweifellos war sie tot und hatte kein Tropfen Blut in ihrem Leib. _

_Einen Moment überlegt Konstantin. Er hatte gefallen an den beiden gefunden. Sie waren so jung und unverbraucht. Vielleicht wäre es sogar wert, sie zu verwandeln. _

„_Heb sie auf!" Der Werwolf ging in die Hocke und hob eines der Mädchen auf, während Konstantin mit seinem Fingernagel die Pulsader aufritzte. Dunkelrotes Blut quoll aus dem dünnen Ärmchen und ergoss sich in den Mund Lillianas, den William offen hielt. Die Prozedur wurde auch bei dem anderen Mädchen wiederholt. Einige Augenblicke später schloss sich die Wunde wieder von selbst und Konstantin machte sich bereit durch die Sonne zu marschieren. Er legte sich die dicke, sonnenundurchlässige Decke über das Haupt und verließ den lebensrettenden Schatten. _

_Die beiden Schwestern wurden zu einem kleinen Schloss im Herzen des Waldes gebracht. Noch zeigte das Blut des obersten Vampirs keine Wirkung, aber Konstantin war sich ihrer bewusst. Nicht lange und aus totem Fleisch würde ein neues Wesen der Nacht entstehen, ein Vampir. Mehr tot als lebendig und mächtiger als jeder Mensch. Jedoch würde es ein verfluchtes Leben sein. Die Geschöpfe der Nacht haben nicht viele Freunde, nicht mal die Sonne. _

* * *

So, viel ist das bisher noch nicht. Aber die Kapitel werden länger, das verspreche ich. Und wer schon meine erste FF gelesen hat, weiß, dass ich Freund vieler Worte bin /g/

Danke Rosifer für dein Kommentar! Hab mich seeeeehhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrr darüber gefreut. Ich hoffe ich kann dein Interesse weiter schüren. Wie du schon geschrieben hast: Diese Zeit lässt viele Handlungsmöglichkeiten offen.

Ich hoffe ich konnte noch ein paar andere Leser zum Lesen überzeugen. Würde mich auch sehr über eine kurze Rückmeldung freuen, ob und wie euch das neue Kapitel gefallen hat.


	4. Gegenwart und Vergangenheit

Kapitel 3

Es war Dezember und die Dunkelheit war schon seit Stunden über das Land gelegt.

Cassidy konnte schon die vielen Stimmen der Schüler hören. Ja, hier war sie richtig. Cassidys erster Auftrag war erfüllt: Sie hatte Hogwarts gefunden. Nun würde sie bald neue Instruktionen erhalten. Sie musste nur noch warten.

Langsam und vorsichtig schritt Cassidy durch die äußeren Mauern des Schlosses und die Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Eine kleine Aufregung erfasste sie, denn schon lange war sie nicht mehr unter solch vielen Menschen gewesen. _Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dürfte das letzte mal vor meinem Tod gewesen sein, _überlegte Cassidy und wurde ein bisschen betrübt, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie an die Zeit vor ihrem Tod dachte.

Sie hatte nie erfahren, was aus ihrem Sohn wurde. Nach zweihundert Jahren war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass er bereits tot war. Hatte er ein erfülltes Leben gehabt? Hatte er vielleicht Kinder und Kindeskinder? Cassidy stellte sich häufig diese Fragen, aber Antworten darauf würde sie wohl nie bekommen. Als _Iskanie, _Kind der Nacht, dürfte sie diese Erinnerungen nicht einmal besitzen und sie täte gut daran, ihr altes Leben für immer zu vergessen. _Iskana _war ein Clan von Vampiren, der sich seit nun mehr acht Jahrhunderten an der Macht hielt. Die Herrschaft dieses Clans war grausam, aber sie sorgten für den Fortbestand ihrer Gattung und dafür, dass die Menschen selten etwas von den wahren Herrschern der Nacht erfuhren. Neben dem _Iskana_-Clan, gab es noch fünf weitere Clans, die allesamt versuchten die Herrschaftsfolge für sich zu bestimmen. Jedes zweite Jahrhundert wurde ein Kampf einberufen, der über die Herrscherposition entscheiden sollte – und die letzten vier Kämpfe gewann immer ein _Iskanie_.Konstantin war als haushoher Sieger der letzten drei Kämpfe hervorgegangen und in weniger als einem Jahrzehnt würde ein neuer Kampf um die Herrschaft der Vampire und Werwölfe beginnen.

Cassidy scherte dies jedoch wenig. Ihr war es egal, wer an der Macht war... Ein Fehler, wie sich in einigen Jahren herausstellen sollte. Doch noch war kein Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, es lag noch im trüben Licht der Zukunft.

Lautlos, wie nur ein Vampir vermochte zu gehen, schlüpfte sie durch das große Tor des Schlosses und fand sich in einer gigantischen Eingangshalle wieder. Der marmorne Boden glänzte und reflektierte das eindringende Mondlicht.

Da es schon spät am Abend war und alle Kinder entweder in den Gemeinschafträumen zugegen waren oder schliefen, fand Cassidy völlig freie Flure vor. Sie unterdrückte den Durst, wenn sie an all die blutjungen Kinder dachte, deren Blut noch so rein war. Wut über sich selbst erfüllte sie; sie hasste solche Gedanken, aber das Tier in ihr wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben. Es war Tage her, dass sie ein Tier ausgetrunken hat und der Durst wurde wieder stärker. Ihr Vorrat, den sie in Flaschen bei sich trug, war fast aufgebraucht, dennoch verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken daran, dass der Durst sie überwältigen und sie ein Massaker anrichten lassen könnte.

_Hm, was nun? Ich bin Hogwarts... _Cassidy blieb stehen und sah sich um. Die Bilder an der Wand bewegten sich und ihre Cassidys Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf die schlafenden Gestalten darauf gerichtet. Im rhythmischen Auf und Ab der Atmung bewegten sich die Brustkörbe der Bilderbewohner, als könnte man durch ein Fenster sehen. Es war das erste Mal, das sie so etwas sah, aber man hatte sie bereits gewarnt, dass sie hier Dinge sehen könnte, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und diese Bilder gehörten zweifellos dazu. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich deshalb einem davon und vorsichtig griff sie zu der rauen Oberfläche. Die Person auf dem Bild schreckte vom Schlaf auf und sah sich erschrocken um. Da es dunkel war, konnte der Zauberer (und die Kleidung machte deutlich, dass es ein Zauberer war) nicht sehen, wer oder was, das Bild berührt haben könnte. Einen kreisenden Blick ins Nichts und die Gestalt schlief wieder ein. _Merkwürdig_, dachte Cassidy, aber schwor sich hier nichts mehr anzufassen.

Mit dem Gedanken, den Direktor aufzusuchen, machte sie sich ihren Weg durch die verworrenen Gänge der Schule. Sie wusste nicht mal, welchen Lehrer sie hier suchte, wie sollte die dann dem Direktor erklären können, warum sie hier war... Wozu auch noch kam, dass sie gar nicht wusste, warum sie denn hier war. Das Einzige, das man ihr bisher anvertraut hatte, war, dass sie hier einen Lehrer finden sollte. Nicht viel will man meinen, aber die Informationspolitik der Iskanie war von je her eher sparsam angehaucht.

Auch nach einer Stunde hatte sie das Büro des Direktors noch immer nicht gefunden und Cassidy wünschte sich ihre Fähigkeit nutzen zu dürfen. Aber es war undenkbar, da es Vampirjäger auf den Plan rufen würde und die brauchte sie beileibe nicht.

Es existierte ein Geheimkult, der sich darauf verschworen hatte, die Vampire zu jagen und zur Schrecke zu bringen – ohne eigentlich zu wissen, was die Vampire in Wirklichkeit steuerte. Dieser Kult gab es schon seit Jahrhunderten... nein, Jahrtausenden und dabei hatte es auf beiden Seiten hohe Verluste gegeben.

Plötzlich hörte Cassidy Schritte. Hat man sie vielleicht schon bemerkt? Kaum vorzustellen, aber vielleicht wäre es besser entdeckt zu werden. So lauerte sie mitten im Flur und wartete auf die Person, die immer näher kam. Erst wurde es heller, das Licht eines Zauberstabes leuchtete den Flur nur ein wenig aus, dann war ein schreckhaftes Einatmen zu hören.

„Ein Schüler! Um diese Zeit! Wer ist ihr Hauslehrer?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Die Stirn tief in Falten gelegt, grübelte Cassidy plötzlich über die Worte nach. Zu lange hatte sie nicht mehr gesprochen, zu lange hatte sie einfach still neben einem anderen gesessen, ohne zuzuhören oder dabei zu denken. Konnte man in dieser Zeit Sprechen verlernen? _Was für einen Unfug, _schimpfte sie über ihre dummen Gedanken. _Natürlich kann ich noch reden! _

„Was ist nun? In welchem Haus sind Sie untergebracht?"

„Kein... kein Haus, nein, ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Direktor dieser Schule!" War das erste Wort gesprochen, fielen ihr wieder die Worte von selbst ein. Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass es nicht an der Sprache selbst, sondern an dem Wesen ihr gegenüber gelegen hatte. So nahe war sie schon lange keinem Menschen mehr gewesen und sie konnte das Blut unter der Haut pulsieren hören. Sie könnte den Geruch davon wahrnehmen. Ein schrecklicher Impuls zog sie nach vorne und sie hätte auch ihre Zähne in den weißen Hals des Mannes gebohrt, hätte sie sich nicht in letzter Minute zusammengerissen.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass ... ich keine Schülerin bin." Cassidy war nun viel gefasster. Wenn sie auch noch immer das Verlangen nach frischem Blut hatte, konnte sie sich doch dagegen wehren.

„Nun darf ich aber eine Frage stellen: Wer sind Sie?" Der ältere Mann sah sie störrisch an und die Antwort kam prompt und misslaunig:

„Ich bin Mr. Crooks, Hausmeister von Hogwarts."

„Nun denn, Mr. Crooks, bringen Sie mich zu Ihrem Direktor!" Sein Gesicht wurde freundlicher und es entstand sogar ein seltsames Leuchten in seinen Augen.

„Erwartet Sie Professor Dippet?" Er musterte sie und ließ seinen Blick einen Moment auf ihren Brüsten ruhen, ehe er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah und gerade noch das Kopfschütteln wahrnahm.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und antworte, dass er sie leider nicht zu ihm führen könnte, wenn sie keinen Termin hätte.

„Aber ich könnte mich vielleicht umstimmen lassen, wenn Sie... ein bisschen entgegenkommender wären." Cassidy unterdrückte das Ekelgefühl und den Zwang sein Genick zu brechen. Da sie das Aussehen einer Siebzehnjährigen hatte, war dieses Angebot noch erschreckender. _Wer weiß, was der schon mit den Schülerinnen angestellt hat! Sein gieriger Blick ist richtig widerlich! Man sollte die armen Mädchen vor diesem Perversen schützen... aber es ist nicht an mir über diesen Menschen zu richten. _

„Hören Sie, ich will mir nicht mal ausmalen, was Sie mit Entgegenkommender meinen, aber ich sollte Sie warnen: Ich könnte ihr Urgroßmutter sein und wenn Sie mich noch einmal so ansehen wie eben, dann sind Sie ein toter Mann!" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Zischen. „Und noch eines: wenn ich mitbekommen sollte, wie Sie irgendeine Schülerin auch nur lüstern anblicken, dann garantiere ich Ihnen, dass Sie sich wünschten, Sie wären tot!" _Vielleicht kann ich nicht über ihn richten, aber ihm drohen kann ich allemal! _Und die Einschüchterungsversuche hatten Erfolg. Cassidy konnte spüren, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und das Blut durch den gesamten runzligen Körper schoss.

„Gibt es hier irgendein Problem, Stanley?" Ein weiterer Mann war aus dem Schatten getreten. Ein langer, kastanienbrauner Bart reichte bis an den Bauchnabel des Zauberers. Er hatte ein gütiges Gesicht, wenn es im Moment auch zu einer steinernen Maske gefroren war. „Sollten Sie nicht schon Ihre Sache gepackt und Hogwarts verlassen haben?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore," sagte Crooks unterwürfig und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

„Sie sind keine Schülerin von Hogwarts, nicht? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen?" Sein Gesicht war entspannter, seit der Hausmeister verschwunden war und es entstand sogar ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das können Sie sicher. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Professor Dippet."

„Nein, das sind Sie nicht."

„Bin ich nicht?" Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an und das schelmische Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nein, Sie laufen in die falsche Richtung."

Professor Dumbledore zeigte sich durchaus charmant und nett, was gar nicht mal so selbstverständlich war, wie er ihr erklärte, da die Welt der Zauberer in der Knechtschaft eines schreckenverbreitenden Zauberer war. Grindelwald, so hieß dieser machthungrige Mann, der nicht vor Mord und anderen Gräueltaten zurückschreckte. Dumbledore schien verwundert, dass Cassidy dieser Namen nichts sagte, aber er stellte ihr keine quälenden Fragen.

Schließlich kamen sie bei einem gigantischen Wasserspeier an.

„Nimosa," sagte er schlicht und der Wasserspeier schob sich zur Seite und machte Platz für eine Wendeltreppe, die nach oben führte. Cassidy folgte dem Lehrer und hörte schon eine Stimme, nachdem Dumbledore kurz angeklopft hatte und dann eingetreten war:

„Albus, womit verdiene ich Ehre dieses späten Besuches?"

„Unser Gast hier (Er trat zur Seite und den Blick auf Cassidy freizumachen) wollte mit dir sprechen." Der Direktor nickte, wenn man ihm auch ansah, dass er nichts mit der Gestalt vor sich anfangen konnte.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich, Miss...?"

„McAladair. Vermutlich wird das ziemlich seltsam klingen, was ich jetzt sage, aber..." Cassidy fing an zu erklären. Als sie die nicht ganz unbedeutende Kleinigkeit erwähnte, wer sie denn geschickt habe, wurde Dippet ganz weiß im Gesicht und der ohnehin schon hagere Mann wirkte um Jahre gealtert.

„Vampire," fragte er schockiert. Sie nickte, während sie sich durchs Jahr fuhr.

„Normalerweise untersagt und der Kodex, dass wir über unsere Art sprechen, aber da ich zu Ihnen geschickt wurde, nehme ich an, dass es schon in Ordnung geht. Sie wissen jetzt, was ich bin und ich hoffe auf eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit." _Wann habe ich so gelernt zu reden, _fragte sie sich und gab sich der Versuchung hin darüber nachzudenken. Jedoch nicht lange, denn der alte Professor war von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und lief mit den Armen hinten auf dem Kreuz verschränkt durch den Raum. Er hätte einen würdigen Nachfolger von Napoleon geben – fehlte jetzt nur noch die typische napoleonische Kopfbedeckung. Cassidy hatte die Laufbahn des selbsternannten Kaisers verfolgt und seinen Tod auf Sankt Helena miterlebt... Zumindest war sie in der Nähe, denn dies war Cassidys Zeit der Wanderung. Sie hatte weite Strecken zurückgelegt und besuchte Orte, von denen sie als Sterbliche nicht geträumt hätte.

_Vergiss die Vergangenheit für einen Moment und widme dich endlich deiner Aufgabe, _ermahnte sich Cassidy.

„Aber ich soll Ihnen helfen. Die Vampire wurden in diesen Krieg hineingezogen, ohne überhaupt zu wollen. Grindelwald ist nicht der erste Zauberer, der auf die Stärke der Vampire zählt, aber er scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass die Vampire keine unzivilisierten Monster sind. Wir haben Strukturen, Hierarchien, sind in Clans aufgeteilt – und Grindelwald kam wohl an den falschen. Wir, die Iskanie, wollen diesen Krieg beenden."

„Warum?" Der Direktor sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich verstehe bei der ganzen Sache nicht, warum ihre Meute den Krieg beenden will. Warum kümmert euch ein Krieg der Zauberer?" Er war stehen geblieben und sein Haar stand wild in alle Richtungen. Mit einer ausladenden Geste deutete er ihr an sich zu setzen und Cassidy nahm auf einem unbequemen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht. Ich sollte hier mehr erfahren. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass nicht alle Vampire mit diesem Krieg einverstanden sind; viele verstehen nicht, warum sie für die Zauberer –egal welcher Seite sie angehören wollen– kämpfen sollen." Dippet setzte sich ebenfalls wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Seine Mine veränderte sich und wurde undurchsichtig.

„Warum hab ich das böse Gefühl, dass die Vampire etwas im Schilde führen? Ich traue Ihnen nicht und ich trau Ihrem ganzen Volk nicht. Sie töten Menschen..."

„Um zu leben," presste Cassidy zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Seine Äußerung hatte sie wütend gemacht und sie wusste, wie leicht sie die Kontrolle über sich verlieren könnte, würde sie sich der Wut hingegeben.

„Wie dem aus sei: Ihr seid Monster..."

„Sind wir nicht! Wir sind Lebewesen wie auch alle anderen. Ja, wir ernähren uns von dem Leben anderer, aber tun das nur, um weiter existieren zu können."

„Dann seid ihr nicht besser als Tiere." Die Stimme des Direktors war kalt und berechnend. Wollte er sie etwa provozieren, oder sprach nur die Ignoranz und Intoleranz aus ihm?

„Ihn Ihren Augen vielleicht nicht, Direktor, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir keine mordende Horde Irrer sind... zumindest nicht alle." Cassidy musste schmunzeln. Diese Diskussion führte sie schon einmal und die gleichen Argumente wurden gegen die Vampire gebracht, aber damals war es ein junger Bursche, der sie vortrug. Es war zur Zeit von Kriegen und Revolten. Sie reiste durch die Lande und versuchte mit ihrer Existenz zurecht zu kommen. Eines Nachts traf sie auf einen Jüngling, nicht älter als achtzehn, aber er faszinierte Cassidy.

_12. Juni 1791 Saint-Dizier (Frankreich)_

„_Komm raus, ich weiß, dass du da bist!" Cassidy war ganz leise und war sicher, dass er sie nicht gehört haben konnte. _

„_Komm raus, sagte ich!" Sie wurde langsam nervös. Hörte er sie tatsächlich, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Vielleicht ein armer Verrückter? _

_In der Hocke war sie hinter einem Baum versteckt und beobachtete einen jungen Mann, der unweit von ihr auf den schmalen Treppen eines kleinen Klosters saß. Das Kloster war schon seit Jahrhunderten verlassen und Moos bedeckte die steinerne Treppe. _

„_Ich weiß, dass du da bist," sagte er noch einmal und seine Stimme wurde fordernder. „Wenn du nicht sofort hinter dem Baum hervorkommst, komme ich dich holen!" Drohend stand er auf und kam ein paar Schritte auf den Baum zu, hinter dem Cassidy Schutz suchte. _

_Sie wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie musste er gehört oder gesehen haben, wo sie war und so beschloss Cassidy das Versteckspielen aufzugeben. Sie stand auf und kam hinter dem Baum hervor. _

„_Warum nicht gleich so?", grinste der Junge frech. Cassidy wusste, dass sie ihn einfach hätte töten können und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn zu verschwinden türmen könnte, aber etwas ließ sie still, ja sogar fast schüchtern ihm gegenüber stehen. _

„_Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er in wohlklingenden Französisch und auch wenn Cassidy die Sprache nicht sehr gut beherrschte verstand sie was er wollte. _

„_Cassidy," antworte sie deshalb folgsam und schüchtern. „Cassidy McAlidair." _

„_So so, Cassidy McAlidair, was treibt ein so junges Mädchen allein in einem Wald? Die Zeiten sind rau, Mädel, du solltest vorsichtiger sein." _

„_Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Aber sagt mir, was treibt ein so junger Bursche allein auf den Stufen eines vermoderten Gotteshauses?", giftete sie in Englisch zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Belustigung. _

„_Ihr gefällt mir, Mädchen." _Wenn der wüsste, wie alt ich bin, würde er mich wohl nicht mehr so nennen, _dachte Cassidy. _

„_Aber nichtsdestotrotz bleibt meine Frage: was treibt eine Britin allein in einem Wald und dazu noch mitten in der Nacht?" Sein Englisch war fast so gut wie sein Französisch und Cassidy wurde klar, dass sie einen gebildeten Mann ... Jungen vor sich haben musste. Ein Adliger mit großer Sicherheit, denn kaum ein Bauer könnte in der Sprache der Engländer antworten. _

„_Unterschätzt mich nicht, my lord, ich mag klein und zierlich sein, aber mein Rechte tut ganz schön weh!" Der Fremde lachte schallend auf und stämmte seine Hände auf die Hüften. _

„_Ihr redet wie ein Mann und dabei seid ihr nichts als ein rotznäsiges Mädchen. Kommt mit, ich führe euch in die nächste Taverne." Cassidy weigerte sich zunächst, aber schnell ließ sie sich jedoch zu einem kleinen Umtrunk überreden. _

_In der Taverne war es laut und stickig. Eine Rauchwolke schwebte über den Köpfen der Rauchenden und der süßliche Geruch von Tabak lag in der Luft. _

„_Wenn hast du denn da mitgebracht, Sebastién?"_

„_Eine Engländerin," sagte er stolz und präsentierte seine Beute mit einem fetten Grinsen. „Ich habe sie draußen im Wald gefunden."_

„_Ich hätt' sie dort gelassen!", sagte ein runder Mann, dem der faulige Geruch verrottender Zähne aus dem Mund schlug. „Sieh dir mal an; an der ist doch nichts dran. Nichts vorne, nichts hinten... Die könnte als Kerl durchgehen... Sag mal Bastién, kanns sein, dass du auf Knaben stehst?" Sebastién lachte auf, aber da war nichts fröhliches in der Stimme. _

„_Nicht das ich wüsste, Jacques. Aber spätestens wenn ich mir dich ansehen würde, wäre meine Liebe für Frauen wieder geweckt." Einen Moment herrschte betroffene Stille, dann aber lachte der widerliche Jacques auf und präsentierte die Rückbleibsel seiner Zähne. _

„_Das dürfte nicht jeder zu mir sagen, mein Junge. Hast Glück, dass deine Eltern meine Sauferei bezahlen, sonst würdest du jetzt auf dem Boden liegen und winseln." _

_Cassidy verstand nur Bruchteil der Unterhaltung, aber trotz der heiterscheinenden Situation, konnte sie fühlen, dass die beiden Männer sich aufs Blut hassten. _

„_Monsieur d' Agen, soll ich ein Zimmer für Euch vorbereiten?", fragte eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren schüchtern. Cassidy sah die lüsternen Blicke, die man dem etwa sechszehnjährigen Mädchen zu warf. _

„_Nein Marie, ich werde bald wieder aufbrechen." Schon mit ihren jungen Jahren war sie mehr als fraulich gebaut und Cassidy konnte die gierigen Blicke der betrunkenen Männer verstehen, wenn sie auch mehr als angewidert davon war. _

„_Und was ist mit Eurem Gast?", fragte Marie wieder. Ihre Stimme war fast zu einem Flüstern geworden. _

_Cassidy schüttelte den Kopf. _

„_Ich bleibe auch nicht.", sagte sie mit schwerem britischem Akzent und wollte zur Bestärkung ihrer Aussage aufstehen und gehen. _

„_Nicht so schnell, Mademoiselle, Ihr seid mir immer noch eine Antwort schuldig... Marie warte noch einen Augenblick. Kannst du meinem Gast und mir vielleicht eine ruhige Ecke suchen?" _

„_Eines der Zimmer ist noch frei, ansonsten kann ich Euch leider nichts anbieten." _

„_Gut, dann nehme ich doch ein Zimmer." Marie nickte und führte die junge Vampirin und den jungen Mann aus dem Schankraum eine Treppe hinauf. _

„_Hier, Monsieur." Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ die beiden anderen eintreten. „Ich gehe wieder runter, wenn Ihr mich sucht." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, verschwand Marie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. _

_Sebastién deutete Cassidy an sich zu setzen. _

„_Nun, ich bin neugierig. Wie kommt Ihr hierher?" _

„_Gelaufen," kam die knappe Antwort von Cassidy. _

„_Gelaufen... So, so. Nun, gleich vorweg: ich weiß was Ihr seid." _

„_Ach und was bin ich?" Einsilbigkeit gehörte schon immer zu ihren Stärken. Mit einer arroganten Geste warf sie ihr Haar nach hinten und blickte ihn überheblich an. _

„_Verdammt schwierig, wenn Ihr mich fragt... Verdammt, Mädchen, ich weiß, welcher Fluch auf Euch lastet und Ihr wisst selbst, dass der Tod die Erlösung wäre." _

„_Von was redet Ihr?" Ihre Selbstsicherheit fing langsam an zu bröckeln. Was wollte der junge Herr vor ihr? Wollte er, dass sie ihm erlaubt sie zu pfählen? _Der Junge ist verrückt, _schoss Cassidy für einen Moment durch den Kopf. _

„_Ich habe noch nie so einen jungen wie euch gesehen. Aber Alter zählt für euch ja nicht, hab ich recht? Der Teufel hat euch mit ewigen Leben beschenkt und nahm sich dafür eure Seele, damit ihr auf Ewig vom Leben anderer euch nährt," sagte Sebastién leidenschaftlich und Cassidy war still und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sie war sich unsicher, was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte. Aber sie tat das, was jeder halbwegs Intelligente getan hätte: Sie spielte die Unwissende. _

„_Ich bin nur ein Mädchen. Was bezweckt ihr mit diesen unsinnigen Worten?" _

„_Erklärungen," schloss er lahm und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in seinen Händen – ein tödlicher Fehler! Cassidy hätte ihn ganz leicht überrumpeln können, hätte sein Hals wie der einer Gans brechen können. Hätte. Doch Cassidy blieb sitzen und lauschte dem ruhigen Atem des Jünglings. _

„_Meine Schwester... sie war so wie Ihr. Zumindest später. Tot und doch lebendig. Am Anfang wurde sie gegen das Licht empfindlich, konnte nur noch nachts sich frei bewegen. Aber das Seltsamste war ihr Verhalten: von Tag zu Tag wurde sie launischer und manchmal fauchte sie auch wie eine Katze. Ihr Gesicht wurde immer blasser und ihre Augen verloren Ihren Glanz. Meine Mutter ordnete an, dass sie das Bett nicht verlassen dürfe, da sie Fieber vermutete. Eines Tages, meine Mutter spinnte gerade etwas mit dem Spinnrad, stach sich mit der spitzen Nadel in den Finger. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen bildete sich an der Stelle, wo die Nadel die Haut durchstochen hatte. Der feine Geruch des Blutes muss meine Schwester wahrgenommen haben, denn plötzlich erwachten ihre Lebensgeister. Ich hatte neben ihrem Bett gesessen und sah vom Buch aus, aus dem ich ihr vorgelesen hatte, als ich das Rascheln der Bettdecke vernahm..." Sebastién lachte traurig auf und schüttelte den Kopf dabei. „Ich sah gerade noch wie Marie – so hieß meine Schwester – sich über meine Mutter beugte und dabei mit ihren Nüstern blähte, wie ein Jagdhund, der die Fährte des Wilds aufgenommen hat. Als ihre langen Reißzähne ausfuhr und in den Hals meiner Mutter bohrte, kippte ich mit meinem Stuhl nach hinten. Irgendwie muss ich mir dabei den Kopf angestoßen haben, denn ich wurde bewusstlos. Wenig später wachte ich jedoch wieder auf. Von Marie war keine Spur, aber meine Mutter lag tot, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, auf dem Boden. Sie hatte sich nicht wehren können, wusste nicht wie ihr geschah und ihr Todeskampf hat sicherlich auch nicht lange angedauert." Er stand vom Stuhl auf und sah aus dem Fenster. _

„_Seit jenem Tag versuche ich alles über Vampire in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich folgte ihnen durch halb Europa... Mein Vater dachte, ich wolle mit die Hörner abstoßen – der Verlust von Mutter hat ihn nur kurz geschmerzt, denn schon den Sommer darauf nahm er sich eine neue Frau. Niemand interessierte sich dafür, was wirklich geschehen war. Niemand wollte wissen, warum meine Mutter tot und meine Schwester verschwunden war. Dem zehnjährigen Sohn nahm man seine abenteuerliche Geschichte nicht ab..." Er machte wieder eine Pause. Die Erinnerung hatte sich über ihn gelegt wie ein schwerer Mantel. Der Zorn, die Wut, die Trauer – alles brach erneut auf und schmerzte ihn wie damals. _

„_Mit fünfzehn verließ ich also Saint-Dizier und reiste nach England. Dort spürte ich nach drei Jahren eine Gruppe von Vampiren auf und konnte einen isolieren. Meine Falle war einfach und doch erfolgreich. Zwei Dorfbewohner, der Vampir und ich; das war alles. Ein Dorfbewohner spielte das Opfer und der andere und ich saßen auf Bäumen um ein Netz über die Kreatur zu werfen. Als er die Falle erkannte war es bereits zu spät und er war gefangen. Die Dorfbewohner erkannten was er war und wollten ihn töten, aber ich ließ es nicht zu. Ich wollte die Bestie leiden sehen für das, was sie meiner Familie und mir angetan haben. Ich hatte viel in den Jahren gelernt und wusste, was den Vampir umbringen und was ihm nur Qualen bereiten würde." In Sebastiéns Augen entstand ein gefährliches Glitzern. Er fuhr mit einem hasserfülltem Grinsen fort, drehte sich zu Cassidy und erzählte, wie er dem Vampir Wunden zu fügte und diese wenig später wieder verheilt waren. _

„_Es war verblüffend, aber trotz der enormen Heilkräfte, wurde der Vampir immer schwächer, denn jeder verlorene Tropfen Blut entzog ihm Lebenskraft und es dauerte länger, bis die Heilung einsetzte. Ich kam auf eine waghalsige Theorie, dass das Blut den Vampir versorgte und heilte. Ich musste Antworten haben, deshalb ... ich trank vom Blut des Vampirs." Entsetzt starrte Cassidy den jungen Mann vor sich an. Sie wusste nicht viel über Vampirismus, aber sie wusste, dass das eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Einmal hatte sie solch eine Kreatur gesehen, die vom Blut eines Vampirs genährt wurde. Zuvor war es totes Fleisch, aber daraus entstand ein Ghul, ein Diener und Fußsoldat. Mit der Zeit hatten sich die Vampire ein ganzes Heer von Untoten aufgebaut um ihre jeweiligen Territorien zu schützen. Die Lebenserwartung – wenn man es so nennen mochte - war ziemlich hoch, da im diesem Wesen nur das Blut des Vampirs zirkulierte und nicht das eigene, denn dieses konnten Ghule nicht selbst produzieren. Es waren nur leere Hüllen ohne Willen, davon besessen ihren Herren zu Dienen... _Aber das je ein Lebender vom Blut eines Vampirs gekostet hat? Unvorstellbar!

„_Was glaubt Ihr, wie alt bin ich?" _

„_Nicht älter als achtzehn," lautete Cassidys wahrheitsgemäße Antwort. _

„_Ich bin siebenundzwanzig! Im Körper eines Jünglings gefangen, weil ich vom Blut eines Vampirs getrunken habe! Das ist die gerechte Strafe des Herrn für diese frevelhafte Sünde!" Sebastiéns Stimme klang ächzend und in Cassidys Innerem regte sich was. Es war zu schwach um zu erkennen, was es war, aber die Geschichte von Sebatién weckte etwas, das zuvor tief in Cassidy schlummerte._

„_Aber die Wirkung des Blutes läst allmählich nach. Ich kann es spüren." _

„_... deshalb konntet ihr mich auch an der verlassenen Klosterruine hören! Es war das Blut der Meinen," murmelte sie im Monolog. _

„_Ja, deshalb. Meine Sinne sind geschärft... oder sie werden es gewesen sein." Cassidy nickte zwar, aber sie hatte ihm nicht zugehört. _

* * *

So, das war der erste Teil des dritten Kapitels. Ich dachte, ich lass euch nicht so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten und mach einfach mal einen Schnitt mitten rein

Vielen lieben Dank an Rosifer, Eve und Brillenschlange für ihre Reviews... Natürlich auch ebensogroßen Dank an Tally und Lorelai. (/alle mal ganz doll knuddelt/)


	5. Gegenwart und Vergangenheit 2

_Cassidy brachte etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und sich. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie stark der scheinbar Schwache wirklich sein würde. „Was habt ihr nun vor? Wollt Ihr euch an meinem Blut laben und euch so noch ein paar Jahre eures Lebens erschleichen? Im Körper eines Kindes?" Sébastien stand vom Stuhl auf und kam näher an sie heran, blieb dann aber zwei Meter entfernt von ihr stehen. _

„_Noch länger ein verfluchtes Leben? Nein! Ich werde für meine Sünden gerichtet werden. Das Antlitz des Herren wurde lange genug von mir in den Schmutz gezogen... Ich will Euer Blut nicht, ich will Erklärungen." Er ging wieder weg von ihr und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. _

„_Seit Jahren bin ich auf der Suche nach ihr, aber ich habe sie nie gefunden." _

„_Eure Schwester?" Da war es wieder, dieses kleine Gefühl, das Cassidy nicht beschreiben konnte. Leise, aber unnachgiebig verlangte es dem Fremden Vertrauen zu schenken. _

_Sébastien nickte flüchtig und vergrub erneut sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dieses Mal nur kurz und zu flüchtig um zu reagieren. _

„_Ihr wollt wissen, ob ich weiß, wo Ihr Eure Schwester finden könnt?", dämmerte es ihr allmählich. Die Bestätigung seinerseits folgte schnell mit einem Nicken, das zwar fast unmerklich, aber dennoch zu erkennen war. _

„_Das kann ich nicht. Ich vermag nicht zu wissen, wo meine Art sich herumtreibt. Ich kann einen Vampir spüren, wenn er im selben Raum ist, aber ich kann sie nicht über größere Entfernungen ausmachen." _

„_Aber ihr seht doch Bilder..." Sébastien sah sie direkt an und Cassidy konnte die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick erkennen. „Ihr könnt doch Bilder von anderen Eurer Art vor eurem geistigen Auge sehen... das hat mir ein Vampir gesagt."_

_Das was Sébastien beschrieb war Cassidy bekannt, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte ihm, dass sie nur Erinnerungen ihrer Schöpfer sehen könnten. Es würde sie deshalb auch an ihre Schöpfer binden. Ein Meister, so wurden die Schöpfer genannt, hatte eine starke Verbindung zu seinem „Kind" und umgekehrt. Wenn ein Glied davon vernichtet worden sein sollte, dann konnte das andere und alle mit ihm verbundene Wesen den Verlust des einen Vampirs spüren. Aber je ausgedehnter die Banden waren desto brüchiger war auch die Verbindung, sodass häufig nur der Vater oder die Mutter des neuen Vampirs von dessen Vernichtung wussten. Doch das Erschaffen eines Vampirs oder Ghuls war einem gut strukturiertem Netz von Reglements unterworfen. Jeder Clan hatte zwar seine eigenen Regeln, aber es musste darauf geachtet werden, dass die Anzahl von Vampiren klein gehalten wurde, damit Mensch und Vampir in einer halbwegsfriedlichen Koexistenz leben konnte. _

_Mit jedem Wort wurde Sébastiens Mine trüber. Man konnte quasi sehen, wie die Hoffnung in ihm schwand. Es hätte Cassidy kalt lassen müssen, aber es tat es nicht. Sie empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie... Mitgefühl! Ja, es war tatsächlich Mitgefühl und es widerte sie an. Sie war lange genug ein Vampir gewesen um zu wissen, dass diese Gefühle –sämtliche Gefühle- nicht vorgesehen waren. Man empfand zwar noch so etwas wie Lust, aber sämtliche anderen Empfindungen und sei es Angst, waren auf ein Minimum eingeschränkt. Man unterschied sich komplett von dem menschlichen Wesen, das man einst war. _

„_Was wolltet Ihr mit Eurer Schwester anfangen, wenn Ihr sie gefunden hättet?" Trotz ihrer Verwirrung aufgrund der aufflammenden Gefühle, war Cassidys Stimme gewohnt hart. _

_Sébastien stutzte. Er hatte darauf keine Antwort. Sein einziges Ziel war bisher gewesen seine Schwester zu finden – alles andere sollte folgen, wenn er sie gefunden hätte. _

„_Wollt Ihr sie töten? Heilen? Es gibt keine Heilung, sondern nur Erlösung und das ist der Tot... Aber ihr braucht nicht davon auszugehen, dass ein Vampir sich freiwillig vernichten lässt." Cassidy lachte auf. Sie hatte jedoch einmal von einem todessüchtigen Vampir gehört. Auch bei dessen Transformation war etwas mysteriöses geschehen und von dem Ekel vor sich selbst getrieben, versuchte er ständig sich umzubringen – was jedoch in den meisten Fällen scheiterte, da seine neuerliche Form doch widerstandsfähiger war als er geglaubt hatte._

_Sie wusste nicht, was genau aus ihm geworden war, aber er hatte Hohn und Spot für seine Versuche erhalten. Vielleicht hatte er es geschafft und sich selbst vernichtet, oder aber er versuchte es noch heute. _

„_Ihr braucht Euch nicht über mich lustig zu machen," sagte Sébastien, der Cassidys kaltes Lachen wohl missverstanden hatte. „Ich weiß selbst, dass sie kein Vampir freiwillig pfählen lassen würde. Ich will einfach nur mit ihr reden und sehen, ob da wirklich noch meine Schwester in ihr steckt."_

„_Das ist unnötig. Eure Schwester ist tot. Das Wesen, zu dem Sie geworden ist, ist nicht mehr Eure Schwester."_

„_Ach ja, was ist mit euch? Ihr scheint mir erstaunlich menschlich zu sein, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Eurer Art, Mademoiselle." _

„_Mag sein," lenkte Cassidy ein. „Ihr scheint ja mehr Erfahrungen mit Vampiren gemacht zu haben als ich," fügte sie zornig, mit einem Anflug von Spot hinzu. Es machte sie wütend, dass er sie als menschlich bezeichnete, denn es war genau das, das andere Vampire ihr vorwarfen. Aber was sie wirklich wütend machte, war der Umstand, dass es stimmte. Sie fühlte sich zwar nicht mehr als Mensch, aber sie war auch nicht so wie die meisten anderer ihrer Art. So kam es, dass sie sich unter keinem der beiden Arten wohl fühlte und häufig für sich selbst war. _

Cassidy riss sich zusammen. Sie hang schon wieder zu sehr der Vergangenheit nach. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit an Sébastien zu denken. So konzentrierte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den hageren Mann vor sich, der immer noch in Napoleon-Manier hin und her tigerte.


End file.
